


Pompeii

by peacefulvillage



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulvillage/pseuds/peacefulvillage
Summary: When Betty Cooper’s world fell, it fell hard and fast. One moment she was a River Vixen, the editor of the Blue and Gold, girlfriend of Archie Andrews, and the cliché girl next door. She lived in a beautiful house on a beautiful street. Her older sister Polly was home and the Coopers were the Stepfords of Riverdale. Then Polly ran away and Hal Cooper ran off with a woman half his age with all the money. Alice Cooper was left with nothing. The remaining Coopers had no choice. Betty found herself moving to Sunnyside Trailer park to live with a grandmother Betty had never met before. She was going to have to transfer schools and attend Southside High.How could she be an optimist about this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a really crappy week. I just went to my friend's funeral today and I needed to do something that makes me happy. Which writing does. So why not just publish stuff that I have? So this is another WIP that I shouldn't start, but I really like these characters and like to have fun with them. 
> 
> And then I heard Pompeii on the radio and I was like yeah, now that I found a title why not?

When Betty Cooper’s world fell, it fell hard and fast. One moment she was a River Vixen, the editor of the Blue and Gold, girlfriend of Archie Andrews, and the cliché girl next door. She lived in a beautiful house on a beautiful street. Her older sister Polly was home and the Coopers were the Stepfords of Riverdale. Then Polly ran away and Hal Cooper ran off with a woman half his age with all the money. Alice Cooper was left with nothing. The remaining Coopers had no choice. Betty found herself moving to Sunnyside Trailer park to live with a grandmother Betty had never met before. She was going to have to transfer schools and attend Southside High.

“It is only temporary,” Alice promised, but Betty knew she was lying. The divorce was bringing all of Alice’s secrets to light. Like how she was born and raised in the Southside. How Hal made sure Alice wouldn’t get a penny if they divorced. How although they ran _The Register_ together Hal actually owned it and promptly sold it when he left town leaving Alice with no job. Alice pulled into Sunnyside Trailer Park. There were a lot of bikes around the other trailers. It was home to the Southside Serpents after all. A biker gang Betty heard horror stories about. A lot of them from her own mother. That same mother that parked in front of one of the nicer trailers. Taking a deep breath both blonds got out of the car. Alice knocked on the door. A moment later a woman with blond graying hair answered. She had a cigarette between her lips and a beer in her hand. Her eyes were green like Betty’s. Grandma Helen.

“The prodigal daughter returns,” Helen Smith said flicking her cigarette away from her. “This must be Elizabeth then.”

“Hello,” Betty said with a polite smile, “Thank you letting us stay with you.” Helen’s eyebrows went up.

“Is she a changeling?” Helen asked Alice. “You were never that sweet at her age. Your mother didn’t ask or thank anyone for anything. She took what she wanted and damned the consequences.”

“That is enough mother,” Alice said, “Betty go get the rest of the bags.”

Betty did as she was told and went back to the car. A group was starting to form watching the exchange. Some of them looked her age. These might be the people she would be going to school with. She again politely smiled before going to the trunk to get their bags.

“Fangs! You go help that girl now!” A female voice called out coming from the trailer next to hers. A second later one of the boys from the group came over and helped her with the bags. Fangs apparently. What kind of name was Fangs?

“Thank you,” Betty said softly and another boy came over. Much taller, and helped her with the other bag. '“Thank you,” Betty said again. “My name is Betty. Do you go to Southside High?”

“Yep,” Fangs said, “This is Sweet Pea. We are both juniors. Hey Toni! Jug! Get over here.” Two other people walked over. One a girl with pink hair and another boy wearing a gray beanie. They all had leather Southside Serpent jackets on. “This is Toni and Jughead.” Fangs, Sweet Pea, Jughead, a girl named Toni? “Guys this is Betty.”

“Hi,” Betty said.

“Northsider I take it,” Toni observed looking her up and down.

“Not anymore,” Betty said, “I am going to start Southside High on Monday.”

“They didn’t let you stay at Riverdale?” Fangs asked.

“No, I mean I tried, but nothing would change their minds,” Betty told them, “Probably something to do with my sister running off with Jason Blossom. The Blossoms are big benefactors of the school. They saw an opportunity and they took it.”

“Elizabeth!” Alice’s shrill voice called out and she appeared around the corner. “What is taking so long!” Betty closed her eyes and dug her nails into her palms.

“Now you leave that girl alone, Ally,” Helen spoke up coming to stand next to her. “Maybe if you looked past your own nose you would see she is trying to make some friends. Betty your mother will unpack. You go off and have fun.”

“Mother!” Alice exclaimed.

“Enough, Alice,” Helen said sternly. “This is your own fucking mess. I don’t know how in the hell that sweet girl came from you but you are not going to drag her down anymore. Go on, Sweet Girl.”

“Come on, we will show you around,” Toni said and led her away.

There wasn’t much to see. Toni pointed out who lived at all the trailers. Who was nice and who to avoid. The boys were quiet for the most part and just followed them. With every step they took Betty felt like crying even more. Toni was being so nice and even though the boys were quiet they were very respectful. Betty just wanted to run away and hide. When Betty finally arrived “home” Alice was fuming and Helen was watching TV. She moved over so Betty could sit and told Alice to get her another beer. Betty could tell she was going to be used as a weapon for them to get back at each other.

The trailer only had two bedrooms. Helen insisted that Betty take the second and that Alice could have the pull out couch. Betty tried to protest, but Helen said it was her house and her rules. This pissed Alice off even more and made Betty uncomfortable. Betty attempted to sleep but she couldn’t. She closed her eyes and pretended that nothing changed at all. Tried to pretend that she was back in her old bed living her old life. But when she opened her eyes reality stepped back in.

Knowing that she wasn’t going to be able to sleep Betty put a sweater over her pajamas and carefully crept out of the house. Once she was outside she noticed movement from the trailer across the way. Jughead was leaning against his trailer smoking a cigarette. He noticed her too but made no move to speak to her. He just simply looked at her. Betty looked back. Jughead finally broke their little staring contest and want inside. Betty did too and somehow she managed to fall asleep. 

“It isn’t going to be the same without you,” Veronica said as she faced time with Betty the next morning. “It is so stupid they didn’t let you stay. It is the middle of your junior year!”

“Yeah, well I have to go. Don’t want to me late for my first day,” Betty said.

“Pop’s after school,” Veronica said, “I need my Betty fix.”

“Sounds good,” Betty said and they hung up. Betty sent Archie a quick Good Morning text with a kiss emoji.

“Morning, Sweet Girl,” Helen said when Betty came into the kitchen, “Now the Jones boy is going to take you to school.”

“Mother no,” Alice said, “I don’t want her riding on the death trap.”

“Don’t worry, he is taking the truck,” Helen waved her off. “Although you should learn to ride. It is a cold day in hell comes when a Smith doesn’t know how to ride a motorcycle.”

“I can take the bus, I don’t want to intrude on anyone,” Betty said.

“You are going to the same place,” Helen pointed out, “And we take care of our own. Now even though your mother was a turncoat you are still a Smith. That means something here. So you accept what you are given and I don’t want to hear another word about it.” Betty nodded and with a small wave walked across the park where Jughead was waiting. He was in the same stance as the night before. Leaning against the truck smoking a cigarette.

“Hi, thank you for driving me to school.” Betty said and he stomped out his cigarette.

“No big deal, we are going to the same place,” Jughead said mirroring Helen’s words. The ride to Southside High was quiet and short. Betty probably could have walked. She might tomorrow. Once the arrived Jughead told her to wait by the truck and that he would be right back. Betty was a little miffed at that. She didn’t need a babysitter and she didn’t need his pity. So Betty walked up the school steps by herself ignoring Jughead’s request. Or more like an order.

It was so different from Riveradale High that Betty couldn’t believe it. Metal detectors. Graffiti on the lockers. Betty quietly thanked the guard after they gave her bag back. Betty could feel eyes on her.

“What do we have here?” A boy said coming over to her. “New girl I take it?”

“Yes,” Betty said trying to keep her voice steady.

“Well, on behalf of the Ghoulies welcome to Southside High,” He said, “My name is Killian. I can give you a tour if you like?”

“Back off, Killer,” Jughead’s voice said and she felt him stand behind her. “She is off limits. You tell the others. You don’t talk to her, you don’t look at her, or you answer to me, understood?”

“Got it, prince,” Killer said and then him and the group he was with walked away.

“I told you to wait by the truck,” Jughead said taking her arm and leading her towards the lockers and out of the way.

“I didn’t want to be a bother,” Betty said looking at her feet. Jughead sighed.

“Listen Betts, you are one of us. It is that simple,” Jughead explained, “And as you can see things are different here. Don’t go anywhere alone. You either stick with me, Toni, Sweet Pea, or Fangs at all times.”

“What if I have to go to the bathroom?” Betty said lightly trying to make a joke. Jughead didn’t smile.

“Then we will wait outside,” Jughead said, “Understand?” Betty nodded and followed him down the hall. They caught up with Toni who gave Betty more of the laydown of the school. Limited internet, no stall bathrooms, and people doing drugs in the halls like it was no big deal. The education left something to be desired too. Sweet Pea stomped out of English class within 5 minutes of the class starting and no one cared. Jughead also seemed to be the only one to answer questions. When Betty tried Toni blocked her arm with her hand.

“Don’t draw even more attention to yourself,” Toni whispered. Again all Betty could do was nod. That was her life now. Taking orders and just nodding along. The day was awful and not even Pop’s with Veronica and Kevin could make her feel better. Archie had never texted her back either. When she got “home” Helen was watching TV and told her there was pizza. Alice was at work, but didn’t offer anything more. Betty declined dinner and lied and said she was going to see if Toni wanted to hang out. In reality Betty went to the table outside her trailer and sobbed. Once again she looked over and saw Jughead leaning against his trailer. He wasn’t smoking this time. They locked eyes again. For a second Betty thought he might come over, but he went back inside. A few minutes later someone did appear with a box of tissues in hand. Toni.

“Thanks,” Betty said taking a tissue and whipping her eyes. “Jughead I take it?”

“He texted, said you looked like you needed some tissues and he didn’t have any,” Toni said taking a seat next to her on the table. “Want to talk about it?”

“What am I supposed to do?” Betty asked, “I feel so helpless. Weak. And I hate it. Things are falling apart and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I can’t make my dad come back. I can’t go back to my old school with all of my friends. My mother and grandmother don’t get along. It is a constant battle between them, and it has been a day! What am I supposed to do?”

“Survive,” Toni said, “Let us help you. I mean yeah we are mostly cool to you due to the whole Serpent legacy thing, but take what you are given.”

“Just accept the fact that people are hanging out with me out of duty and pity?” Betty clarified. Toni smiled and play shoved her.

“Exactly, and this place isn’t so bad. As long as we stick together,” Toni told her.

“I don’t have to be a Serpent though, do I?” Betty said.

“No, you are more like Honorary Serpent Adjacent,” Toni said.

“Long title,” Betty mused. “Honorary Serpent Adjacent Betty Cooper.”

“Does have a nice ring to it,” Toni said, “Come on. Let’s go steal some of Fang’s ice cream and watch a movie.” A movie sounded good. It wasn’t like it could get any worse than this.

Betty was wrong. It got a lot worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty adjusts to life on the Southside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kind wishes! Here is the next chapter. This is all I have so far. Any suggestions on scenes you might want to see I will try and incorporate. Thanks for reading!!!

The second day wasn’t as bad as the first and it only got better as the week went on. Betty had fully accepted the Serpents help and stuck to Jughead and Toni like glue. She sat with the Serpents at lunch and mostly just read rather than join the conversation. She saw that Jughead read at lunch too. How he was able to block out the noise amazed her, but he managed. At lunch Betty ended up sitting next to Jughead and they didn’t speak as they read.

“No way,” Betty said that Friday. Jughead stopped in front of her trailer, but rather than the truck he had his motorcycle.

“The truck is in the shop, it is either this or walk,” Jughead said, “I have been riding since I was 13. You will be fine.”

“Do you normally ride your bike?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, but I thought you would prefer the truck,” Jughead said and Betty bit her lip and looked over the motorcycle. He didn’t have to take her to school AND he already started taking the truck to make her feel safer.

“Fine, just go slow,” Betty said putting the helmet on and getting on behind him.

“Oh, no, no, no, no,” Jughead said starting the engine, “It is actually must more dangerous if he go slow.”

She was flying. That was the only way to describe the feeling. Feeling the wind in her hair as they raced down the street was unlike anything she ever felt. Then she remembered what her grandmother had said. It would be a cold day in hell when a Smith doesn’t know how to ride a motorcycle. Could Betty really learn? Once they got to school Jughead helped her off the motorcycle and Betty knew he held her for moment too long, but Betty didn’t mind. She liked it probably too much. The wind had been cold but his body had been so warm. Betty had wanted to bury her nose in his jacket. She shook that feeling off as they walked into the school and past the metal detectors.

Southside High cut basically all extracurricular activities and only had a senior prom so there were no committees to be on. No dances to plan. Betty was able to relax. She still kept her head down and didn’t answer any questions in class and was Jughead and his friend’s shadow, but the longer she spent here the more she liked it. Not the education. That was awful. It was the people that were making it better.

“Can you drop me off at Archie’s after school?” Betty asked Jughead at lunch. “I can have him drive me back home.”

“Sure,” Jughead said with a shrug.

Driving through the Northside Betty looked at all the places she missed. The coffee shop she and Veronica loved. The few stores. Pop’s. She missed Pop’s. Finally they were going through her old neighborhood. The lawns were perfectly manicured and everything looked as if she never left. Finally Jughead stopped in front of Archie’s house. Betty couldn’t help but glance at her old house. The _For Sale_ sign was still on the lawn.

“Let me know if you need a ride home,” Jughead said Betty nodded. He drove off and the only sound was the sound of the engine. Betty walked up the steps and knocked on the door. No answer. Betty just decided to wait inside since Archie might be at practice and Betty didn’t want to hang out on the porch. Betty has had a key to the Andrew’s home since she looked after Vegas when the Andrews went on vacation. She unlocked the door and walked up the stairs to Archie’s room. The door was closed which was odd and Betty hesitated for only a moment before twisting the handle and opening on the door. Betty gasped at the sight in front of her. Archie and Veronica were practically naked on Archie’s bed kissing. The kind of kissing that if Betty had been a minute later would have turned into sex. Archie and Veronica were both topless and Archie was below Veronica. Archie spotted her and pushed Veronica off him.

“Betty!” Archie cried out, but with tears in her eyes Betty was already halfway down the stairs. Betty ran out of the house. Considering their state Betty knew she had time to get away. She was already at the end of the block when she heard Archie call her name. Knowing she couldn’t run all the way back to the Southside she went to Kevin’s house and asked for him to drive her home. He tried to ask what was wrong, but Betty said nothing. She couldn’t break. Not yet. Once she was at Sunnyside she jumped out of the truck and ran home. She ran past Jug and the rest, but didn’t meet their eyes. Finally when she arrive home she ignored Helen and went right to her room. In the safety of her room Betty left herself cry.

“Sweet girl?” Helen said knocking on the door softly and opening. “What is it?”

“I went to surprise Archie and he…and he…was with…my best friend!” Betty sobbed out and you could only understand half of what she was saying, but Helen got the picture.

“Oh, I am so sorry, come here,” Helen sat down next to Betty on the bed and let her cry. She wasn’t just crying for Archie and Veronica anymore. It was for everything. How her old life was completely gone. Helen ran her fingers though Betty’s hair as the girl sobbed into her chest. “I know it seems bad, but it will work out alright in the end. You just cry now.”

“Mom! Betty!” Alice called coming into the house. Betty broke from her grandma’s embrace and panicked. She started wiping her eyes and nose with her sleeve. Betty tried to pat down her hair and hoped it wasn’t a mess.

“How, how do I look?” Betty asked.

“Like you just caught your boyfriend cheating on you,” Helen replied, “But if you don’t want Alice to see you like this I will tell her you fell asleep.”

“Thank you,” Betty said and Helen touched her cheek.

“You just rest, Sweet Girl,” Helen said, “I won’t say anything to Alice.” Betty nodded and laid down. Alice was only staying to change before she left again. Alice never stayed for too long. Betty knew Alice didn’t like it here and wanted to spend as little time as possible at the trailer.

“What was that?” Toni asked.

“I don’t know, but she didn’t look good,” Fangs said, “Like she was about to cry or something.” They got their answer a second later when a truck pulled into Sunnyside and Archie Andrews got out.The Golden Boy of Riverdale. _And_ , Betty Cooper's boyfriend. 

“Hey,” He called out coming towards them, “Do you know where Betty Cooper lives?”

“Why do you want to know?” Jughead asked in return.

“I’m her boyfriend,” Archie told him.

“Ah, yes, the boyfriend,” Jughead said, “You wouldn’t be the reason Betty ran into her house upset would you?”

“Just a misunderstanding,” Archie said looking at his feet. “Where does she live?”

“Boy! You get the fuck out of here!” Helen Smith shouted coming out of the trailer, “You think you can fuck around on my granddaughter and just waltz right in? Hell no!”

“You cheated on Betty?” Jughead said in disbelief.

“Asshole!” Sweet Pea said and began to go towards the redhead but Jughead held his arm out.

“I suggest you leave before I let Sweet Pea take a swing at you,” Jughead said walking closer. “You don’t talk to her, you don’t look at her, or you answer to me, understand?”

“Yeah? And who the hell are you?” Archie sneered back. Jughead smirked.

“I’m the Serpent fucking prince,” Jughead said and punched him in the jaw. “Now get the fuck out!”

About an hour later someone else showed up. Another boy. This one had brown hair and kind eyes. Like Archie before him he demanded to know where Betty was. Helen was outside smoking a cigarette.

“You Kevin?” Helen asked.

“Yeah,” Kevin replied.

“I’m Helen, Betty’s grandma,” Helen introduced herself. “You’re okay, but you tell those other Northsider assholes they better not come back here.”

After her talk with Kevin Betty finally started to feel better. She told him what happened and like the others he wanted to punch Archie. Toni carefully knocked on the door a little while later and Betty introduced her new friend to Kevin. Kevin said he loved Toni’s hair which made Toni like him instantly. Toni assured Betty that she never had to talk to Archie or Veronica again. That once more they would be watching out for her which made Betty want to cry all over again. Kevin left after Betty fell asleep. Toni left too and met her friends outside Jughead’s trailer.

“She okay?” Jughead asked.

“As okay as she can be,” Toni replied.

“So are we going to be paying red a visit?” Sweet Pea asked, “Not fair you are the only one that got a swing in.”

“The last thing we need is a turf war, even though the bastard deserves it. How could anyone cheat on her?” Jughead said more to himself.

“She is a pretty cool chick,” Sweet Pea agreed, “And you have always had a thing for blonds, Jug.”

“Don’t even,” Jughead warned. “Besides moving to the Southside doesn’t make her one of us. She is just passing through. Don’t forget that.” He was again talking more to himself then his friends. Toni only rolled her eyes.

“Don’t put her on a pedestal, Jug,” Toni warned, “She might look like an angel, but Betty Cooper is human. She isn’t some untouchable being. Don’t start some bullshit about what she deserves either. What she deserves is someone to love her and treat her right.”

Betty woke up in the middle of the night. Not surprising as she had fallen asleep early from all the crying. Carefully she tiptoed out of the trailer and past her mother. Like she thought Jughead was outside too, smoking. Rather than another staring contest Betty walked over and stood next to him. She took the cigarette from him and took a drag. Then proceeded to cough making Jughead laugh. A rare and wonderful sound she discovered.

“Teach me,” Betty said facing him. “All of it. I want to know everything.” Jughead took the final drag before dropping the cigarette and stomped it out with his foot. '

“No jacket,” Jughead said and Betty nodded.

“No jacket,” She agreed and then Jughead proceeded to show her how to smoke a cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and every kudo and comment means the world. I take suggestions and will credit those who give me ideas!! Like Alice's job. I was thinking bartender at the bar, but is that too obvious?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Reader for the idea of Alice's job! Thanks again for comments, kudos, and just plain reading!!!!

People deal with pain and stress in different ways. Sex. Cleaning. Violence. Betty however baked, a lot. The whole trailer was covered in cookies, cupcakes, and pies. Helen could only watch as her granddaughter baked and then handed out the treats she made to the neighbors. Most of these neighbors probably had switchblades in their pockets and brass knuckles but Betty brought them treats as if she was back on Elm Street. Treating Tall Boy, a mean looking son of a bitch, as if he was Mrs. Jakins who used to live across the street from her. She hadn’t cried since that first night. When Helen or Toni asked if she was okay Betty only said she was fine and went back to her baking.

“I was going to bring these to my mom’s work, want to come?” Betty asked putting plastic wrap on a tray of cookies.

“Sure,” Helen said a little surprised. Alice never wanted to spend time with her when she was Betty’s age. Once again Helen found herself wondering where this sweet girl came from. She hoped that no matter what Betty kept that loving heart. Alice worked at the garage as the receptionist. Helen drove the car as Betty sat quietly next to her the tray of perfectly placed cookies in her lap.

“Mom, Betty,” Alice said smiling at them when they walked into the lobby of the auto shop. “This is a nice surprise.”

“Betty brought a treat for everyone,” Helen told her. Betty put the plate on the counter and all the workers came over. Sweet Pea and Fangs among them. They were covered in grease and wearing coveralls. Betty envied them. She missed working on cars.

“Nice!” Sweet Pea coming forward and tried to take a cookie.

“Wash your hands first,” Alice said and Sweet Pea rolled his eyes but did what he was told. Jughead appeared around the corner. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He obviously didn’t work here, but was going to take advantage of the free baked goods.

“Wow, these are great!” Jughead praised after taking a bite. Betty blushed. “Want one?”

“I’m okay,” Betty said waving her hand.

“You have been baking for days and I haven’t seen you eat a bite of anything,” Helen noted.

“I don’t have that much of a sweet tooth,” Betty said playing with the corner of the plastic wrap.

“She knows that a moment on the lips is a lifetime on the hips,” Alice said and she was met with death glares from the small group around her.

“Alice Smith, if you weren’t my own flesh and blood I would slap you right about now,” Helen said, “And you weren’t one to stray away from food. You liked to make sure your jeans filled out nicely and that your boobs were on fully display. The second you dumped FP and hooked up with that Northsider asshole you changed. If the girl wants a fucking cookie she will eat it.” Helen took a deep breath. “Sweet Girl, do you want to come back with me or hang out for a bit?”

“I’ll hang out,” Betty said wanting to get out of the house.

“I will take her home Helen,” Jughead offered.

“Good boy,” Helen said patting Jughead on the cheek.

“Come on,” Jughead said leading her out of the waiting room and into the garage, “I mostly just sit and talk while they work.”

“You don’t work here?” Betty asked even though she already guessed.

“The grease monkey gene did not pass on to me,” Jughead told her. “I can’t even change a tire.”

“It was sad really,” Sweet Pea said talking and shoving a cookie in his mouth at the same time with Fangs behind him, “I have never heard Jones curse so much and Toni changed the tire in 10 minutes.” Betty smiled and looked longingly at the cars. Sweet Pea noticed. “You like cars?”

“I used to fix cars with my dad,” Betty said. “You know that one there needs an oil change, wanna take it?” Sweet Pea asked.

“And what is in it for her for doing your work?” Jughead asked in return.

“A shiny nickel and the feeling of a job well done,” Sweet Pea replied and Jughead and Betty shared a look. “Fine. 20 bucks.”

“Deal,” Betty said and took the coveralls Fangs handed her. She couldn’t help but smile at the boys as she got to work.

“You are a mess,” Jughead said as Sweet Pea locked up. She had spent the afternoon working on cars. Although Jughead insisted she get paid ($20.00, a half pack of cigarettes, gum) Betty would have done it for free. Her tidy ponytail was now a messy top bun and she had grease under her fingernails and a smear on her cheek.

“I think she looks hot,” Sweet Pea countered. Betty rolled her eyes. Sweet Pea was a big flirt with no filter. When he said things like this is wasn’t in a derogatory way. It was more like I think you are hot and I am going to say it. Everyone knew if he became too disrespectful Fang’s mom would kick his ass. “I think we all know who you want to take you home Betts, I’m out.” Sweet Pea gave them a solute before walking over to his bike.

“Hop on.” Jughead said giving her the helmet. She got on behind him. More often than not when Jughead drove her to school they took his bike. Betty loved the feeling of flying that she got when she was on it. She did want to learn how to ride on her own, but now she was content holding onto Jughead as he drove. When he dropped her off at her trailer Kevin’s truck was parked in the front. He and Toni were coming over to watch musicals and eat junk food. Alice was at her second job doing the books for the Wyrm and Helen was at the bar too. But for drinking, not working. Alice didn’t need two jobs, she just never wanted to be home. So for the first time Betty had the trailer to herself.

They started with _Rent_. The friends sang Seasons of Love really loud. Then it got to the _Take Me or Leave Me_ song. Betty remembered a sleepover with Veronica where they each got a hairbrush and belted out the duet. At that moment she thought she and Veronica would be best friends forever. Betty managed to hold it in until that damn duet came. A traitor tear made its way down her cheek.

“Betty?” Kevin said.

“It’s nothing,” Betty said wiping her eyes. “Veronica and I used to watch this together.”

“You miss her,” Toni said softly.

“No, no I don’t,” Betty insisted. Kevin just looked at her. “Maybe a little. What has she been up to?”

“Well, Veronica has basically become you,” Kevin said, “Plans all the dances, gives tours, and…uh…is dating Archie. Like officially.”

“Let her have it, being me was stressful,” Betty said. “I’m done with that.”

“Everyone is done with her too,” Kevin said taking another bite of popcorn, “Team Betty all the way.”

“Team Betty,” Toni agreed. Betty smiled at her friends, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Speaking of teams, wrestling try outs are this week,” Kevin said veering away from Veronica. “I’m a little nervous.”

“Why?” Betty asked, “You are going to make the team! I will come to all your matches. Toni too.” Toni just blinked.

“Um…the Northside isn’t that friendly towards me.” Toni reminded them, “But fuck it, I could be a decent cheerleader.”

“Oh my god, Toni as a River Vixen,” Kevin said with a grin. “I would pay to see that.”

“With pompoms and shoes with little yarn balls on them.” Betty added. Toni threw popcorn at them.

“Shut up,” Toni grumbled. “Nothing could make me become a River Vixen.” Kevin left after they finished _Phantom of the Opera_ but Toni stayed.

“I’m glad you’re here Toni,” Betty said. “I don’t know how I would have survived without you.”

“I’m glad you’re here too,” Toni said, “I mean there are other girls in the Serpents who are awesome but I never felt close to any of them. It was always the four of us growing up. Me and those dumb boys.”

“Jughead is pretty smart,” Betty said causing Toni to smirk.

“About some things,” Toni allowed, “Not everything. He has always sucked with girls.”

“Really?” Betty said not hiding her surprise, “But he is so h…pleasant looking.” Toni laughed.

“Yeah, Jug is easy on the eyes, but doesn’t know how to act around girls,” Toni said, “I mean we “went out” for like two months sophomore year because everyone was pressuring Jug to have a girlfriend and he literally didn’t talk to any other girls. It ended up being totally weird.”

“At school a lot of girls check him out,” Betty said and have been irritated by that fact for a reason she hasn’t admitted to herself.

“True, but he only looks back at one person,” Toni said giving Betty a knowing look. Betty then decided it was time for bed. Toni resisted rolling her eyes. Why are smart people so dumb sometimes?

**.........**

“So you sweet on the Jones boy?” Helen asked.

“Grandma!” Betty exclaimed her cheeks turning pink. “We are just friends.”

“Sweet Girl, this is a story I have seen before,” Helen said taking a drag of her cigarette. “Smith Girl, Jones Boy. Three generations of Smith girls tough as nails but silly putty for them.”

“Three?” Betty said, “Wait, you and…”

“The original Forsythe,” Helen said and sigh, “For a bit. But we Smith Girls are also smart. The second FP started fooling around on her Ally dumped him. When Forsythe raised a hand on me, well, he was lucky to be able to father children after I was through with him. Jughead reminds me of you though. Don’t know where he came from. He is a sweet boy. All those young Serpents they aren’t loyal out of fear or duty but because they love him.”

“He is pretty great,” Betty said and Helen smiled. “But we are not our parents. Or our grandparents.”

“Yeah, you sure are not,” Helen said and putting out her cigarette in the ashtray, “You are better than all of us. You, Sweet Girl, are going to get out of here. But unlike Ally go a lot further than the Northside. You are going to create your own legacy. Now go get me a beer.”

“Thanks grandma,” Betty said warmed at her grandmother’s words. She was starting to feel really close to her. Helen might go on and on about Smith Woman or Smith Girls, but was very supportive. Why did she and Alice not like each other so much? Since they were sharing Betty decided to ask, “Why don’t you and my mother get along?” Betty handed Helen the beer who took a long sip before answering.

“I gave Alice too much freedom,” Helen finally said, “We never really talked. I just assumed she was okay living the Serpent life since she had been so loyal to the club in the past. I didn’t know how much she longed to leave. Maybe if I had leaving wouldn’t have meant her cutting me out completely. Taking 17 years before I finally got to meet one of my granddaughters. Only coming how because she had to. I am hoping I can be a better grandmother than mother.”

“It’s not too late,” Betty said softly, “I think she need a mother right now, don’t you think? Maybe you need to stop giving her so much freedom. Even now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Helen calling out Alice. In this chapter I was going to do some Veronica POV, but decided against it. I love Veronica as a character. In the comics I always hated Archie. He was such a f***boy. Treated Betty horribly. I loved the friendship between Betty and Veronica. I am team B and V all the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is trying to figure out who she is...and finally go after what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a dialog writer. It is like impossible for me not to have a lot of it. Something else I need to work on! Thanks for reading and leave a comment or kudos if you are feeling generous.

Okay so maybe Betty liked Jughead. He was smart, loyal, and caring. Tough looking on the outside, marshmallow for the people he cared about on the inside. They had a lot of the same interests. They both loved writing and reading. Although Jughead liked the kind of books that made you want to leave the light on after reading. Movie nights were a regular thing too. One night it was Betty’s pick and she wanted to watch Romeo and Juliet, the 90’s version. Betty pointed out that Jughead looked like a young Leo. She didn’t know that someone could glare and blush at the same time but he managed. There had been a couple moments where Betty was sure Jughead liked her too. Like when he helped her off his bike and held her hand a little longer than needed. How they always ended up sitting next to each other at every group activity. Or when someone was giving her a hard time at school Jughead would suddenly appear and give them a look that sent shivers up Betty’s spine.

But she had liked Archie too. Once he had been kind and sweet. He had held her hand and wanted to sit next to her. As time went on they fell into a routine. Doing the same thing over and over. Dinner at Pop’s, walking to school, attending every dance arm in arm. Over time he must have gotten bored and strayed. Would Jughead get bored of her? He had become such a good friend and Betty didn’t want to lose him. And in losing him she would lose Toni, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and other Serpent members Betty had become friendly with. Betty had lost everything else. If she lost Jughead she would have nothing.

“You okay?” Jughead asked at lunch, “You seem quiet.”

“I’m fine, just have some stuff on my mind is all,” Betty said picking at her salad.

“Want to talk about it?” Jughead said and Betty melted all over again. He would sit and listen to her. All day if needed.

“Thanks, but I am okay, really,” Betty said and Jughead still looked unsure but then Sweet Pea demanded his attention. Sweet Pea reminded her of Veronica sometimes. Very dramatic and doesn’t do anything half way. It made Betty’s heart hurt all over again. As much as she didn’t want to Betty really missed Veronica. She kind of wished she could talk to her about her feelings for Jughead. Toni is a great friend and did have awesome advice, but she was also Jughead’s friend. Betty didn’t want to put her in any awkward positions. It was an impossible situation.

Betty was lucky and had either Jughead, Toni, Sweet Pea, or Fangs in all of her classes. English they all had together. History she had with just Toni. At first Betty thought it was a coincidence, but now she thought that her schedule was made by Jughead or another Serpent to make sure Betty had a class with at least one of Jughead’s inner circle. It wouldn’t surprise her that the Serpents had that much pull.

“So want to tell me about the look you were giving Jughead?” Toni asked.

“What look?” Betty said and Toni rolled her eyes.

“The silly putty look,” Toni said. “We all saw it. I bet people at Riverdale High even saw it.” Toni was not the only one who was noticing. Betty guessed her “sneaky looks” weren’t all the sneaky at all.

“So, you hot for Jug?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Why would you ask me that?” Betty said in return.

“Um, the fact that your eyes were just on his ass as he walked away,” Sweet Pea said and Betty’s cheeks burned because she had been caught. “Cool.”

“Cool?” Betty said.

“Yeah, you and Jug, Smith and Jones, fuck, don’t get more Southside then that,” Sweet Pea said with a shrug. Southside. That was who Betty is now. Before it had scared her but now Betty was becoming proud of her Southside roots. Yeah, Betty knew the Serpents weren’t clean. There was a lot going on here that Betty didn’t know about. But she no longer felt like a Northsider who was watching from the sidelines with big doe eyes. Betty was a Southsider, and she liked it. Her life was not as stressful and she didn’t have to try and be perfect. She didn’t have to be the perfect student, daughter, sister, girlfriend. Southside meant freedom.

Jughead was driving her home like always. They always took the bike now. Jughead even promised to teach her how to ride soon. Helen kept hinting about having Sweet Pea and Fangs fix up a bike for Betty’s birthday. For Betty’s last birthday she got a pair of diamond earrings. She was more looking forward to the bike. Today instead of walking back to his own trailer Jughead led Betty to the back of hers. Jughead looked at her for a long moment.

“What?” Betty said and he leaned in to kiss her. Betty backed away before he could.

“Oh, fuck, sorry I misread…” Jughead said backing away a horrified and embarrassed look on his face. Betty felt awful and walked towards him.

“No, no, you didn’t misread anything,” Betty assured him. “It’s just…I…I can’t, you are all I have now. Everything else is gone. I thought Archie was good once too and see what happened. I can’t afford this Jug, I can’t risk it. It hurts too much.”

“I am not Archie,” Jughead said his jaw tight. Betty wanted to take her words back.

“I know,” Betty said, “But…”

“I haven’t…I think girls are pretty, I have been attracted to them, but I have never wanted a girl like I want you. This is a whole new thing for me.” Jughead admitted.

“But you are so h…I mean pleasant looking. Powerful. I have seen the girls around school looking at you.” Betty said and Jughead rubbed the back of his neck.

“It is just a face and the power comes from my Serpent legacy,” Jughead said, “I bet if I wasn’t a Serpent I would be shoved into lockers and get called Donnie Darko or something.” Betty laughed. “You won’t lose me. I can’t imagine my life without in it now. Romantic or not. And yeah it might not work out, it will be awkward as fuck for a while, but we would move on. You wouldn’t lose friends. If anything I would. Toni likes you a lot more than she likes me, and Fangs likes musicals. I hate them. He would ditch me for you easily. All I would have is Sweet Pea.” Jughead made a face.

“Poor Juggie,” Betty said and then took a deep breath, “Okay.”

“Okay,” Jughead repeated. This time Betty leaned over to kiss him. He smiled against her lips and Betty put her arms around his neck.

“Boy! If you lay a hand or cheat on my granddaughter I will take my shotgun from the closet and shoot you!” Helen hollered from inside the trailer and causing them to break apart.

“Got it Helen!” Jughead shouted back.

“Me too!” Fangs mother yelled.

“See? They like you more than me,” Jughead said and Betty laughed and leaned in to kiss him again. When they broke apart Jughead smiled at her and Betty grinned back. He wasn’t Archie. This was something new. He put an arm around her and they walked over to his motorcycle and got on. Jughead smiled at her as he started the engine and the two drove away. Homework could wait. Helen Smith leaned against the trailer watching. Alice came up behind her having just walked up in time to see Jughead Jones and her daughter drive off into the literal sunset.

“Please tell me Betty is on birth control,” Helen said.

“Since the summer she started dating that redhead,” Alice said not wanting to even say his name. “Thankfully I got a false positive in high school.”

“Jughead is a good boy,” Helen assured her.

“He’s a Serpent.” Alice argued.

“So are you,” Helen said not looking at her, “No matter how you tried snakes don’t shed their skin so easily. Forget the jacket for a second Ally. Think about her. Jughead looks at Betty like she hung the damn moon. She lights up like a fucking Christmas tree every time she sees him. Jug isn’t his father.”

“Did you threaten to shoot him?” Alice asked as they still stared in the direction Betty and Jughead and rode out.

“Of course, but unlike FP I won’t have reason to,” Helen replied. “And FP is lucky I only grazed his arm. If I ever see that Hal Cooper I’ll make sure my aim is better. Now come on in, you’re cooking.”

**.....**

When Betty was Archie’s girlfriend it gave her a certain social standing. Archie was on the football team and he had an amazing voice and performed at the dances she planned. People either wanted to be him or be with him. Girls would glare at her as Betty walked down the hall holding hands with him. Surprisingly being Jughead Jones’ girlfriend was very similar. It wasn’t his athletic ability or singing skills people envied but the respect and admiration he got. Guys wanted to be him and girls wanted to date him. Once again Betty was met with glares whenever they were together. Unlike before however, Betty found herself glaring back. The possessive thing was new. Archie was Riverdale Highs Golden Boy. He belonged to everyone. Jughead Jones however, was hers.

“I should never have started this,” Betty said taking a drag of her cigarette. She had only meant to learn how to smoke one, but now she used it as a stress reliever. It was better than digging her nails into her palms she supposed.

“You are going full bad girl Sandy,” Sweet Pea said, “Well, you would if Jug would let you become a Serpent.”

“Black leather isn’t really my thing,” Betty said.

“I think you could rock it,” Sweet Pea said and Betty shoved him. Jughead came around the corner to join them for their smoke break. Betty offered him her cigarette which he took a long drag of. “What do you think Jug, could Betts rock leather?”

“Betty would look beautiful no matter what she wore,” Jughead said making Betty smile and Sweet Pea to make gagging noises. “Wear all the leather you want baby, just not any with a snake on the back.”

“You are seriously against me becoming a Serpent, aren’t you?” Betty said taking the cigarette back. “I mean what is the big deal? I am a legacy too you know. My grandmother was an original just like your grandfather.”

“Don’t you want to break the chain?” Jughead asked, “Fuck. If I could have avoided all this I would have, but I didn’t have a choice. You do. Embrace the freedom of not being a Serpent, Betty.”

“Okay,” Betty said because Jughead had done a lot for her, she could do this for him. She took another drag and let the smoke fill her lungs. Jughead’s arm went around her and he started talking to Sweet Pea. Betty stomped out the cigarette and smiled. Northside Betty was gone she could never go back to being that person. Who Southside Betty was? She was still figuring that out.

Kissing Jughead Jones was a whole new experience. He kissed like you were the only thing that mattered in the world. Like he could kiss you for the rest of his life. Betty found herself straddling his lap in his father’s truck parked on the banks of Sweetwater River. Betty was never one for parking. She and Archie both had busy parents and at least one of them had an empty house that they could get some alone time in. It was convenient that Archie lived next door. If Alice hollered for Betty she could hear it. The same kind of privacy did not exist at Sunnyside Trailer park. Betty lived with her mother and grandmother. FP lived with his Dad. 20 other people lived in a close radius. Fangs caught them making out behind Betty’s trailer one day when he was taking out the trash. Betty found her hands going to his belt when Jughead stopped her.

“What’s wrong?” Betty asked.

“I haven’t…” Jughead said blushing profusely.

“Really?” Betty sad surprised and he shot her a look.

“I told you, this is new to me,” Jughead said rubbing his thumbs against her hip bones. “I could have. I had opportunities. I was tempted I am not going to lie. I guess I wanted it to mean something.”

“I was only ever with Archie,” Betty said, “Even then we didn’t do it much. He didn’t really care about how I felt, sometimes I felt like just another warm body to him.”

“Did he ever…” Jughead said and tightened his grip on her hips probably not even realizing he was doing it.

“No, no,” Betty said shaking her head, “He never forced me. Archie might be an asshole, but he would never force himself on anyone. I did it because I loved him. I have been on the pill for years but I always made him wear a condom. I guess a part of me knew I couldn’t trust him.” Betty paused. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Jughead said and Betty smiled and kissed him again. There was more kissing and grinding but Betty’s hands stayed around his neck. One day soon it would go farther, but for now they would just enjoy being with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working 4/10's so I am pretty tired as I write this so please forgive all the mistakes. Thank you for the comments, kudos, and for taking the time to read this when there are so many good fics out there. You all rock.
> 
> I also have some ideas for new stories...if I got get some input on which one I should actually work on that would be great:
> 
> 1\. Supernatural where a thin vale separates the North and Southside of Riverdale and Jughead and Betty, on opposite sides, team up to figure out who or what killed Jason Blossom  
> 2\. Umbrella Academy, Riverdale style.  
> 3\. One night stand, baby, but again my own twist on it. 
> 
> I might do all of these at some point just which one sounds the best to start on


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty realizes how real the line really is and gets a huge surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad everyone likes Helen! She is so fun to write. I got the name Helen since apparently at one time or in one comic that was Betty's mom's name. Her shotgun will make an appearance soon as well.

“I have been saving up for a place that is why I have been working so much,” Alice told Betty as they sat down to dinner. For once Alice was staying in. Probably because Helen was at a Serpent meeting, whatever that meant. Betty was going to call Kevin when Alice showed up and suggested they eat dinner together. “There really isn’t a good part of the Southside, but I saved up enough to get an apartment. Being a Smith no one will mess with me, so it will be fine.”

“Oh,” Betty said trying to hide her disappointment. She had begun to really like living in the trailer park. Yeah it was cramped as hell but it was nice living right next to Fangs and across from Jughead. Toni and Sweet Pea were only one row over. “That’s great Mom, when are we moving?”

“We aren’t,” Alice said taking a deep breath, “I think you should stay here with your grandmother. You are happy here and I already uprooted your life once I don’t want to do it again. Besides Helen is a lot better grandmother then mother. We will talk every day and have dinner together at least twice a week, but you belong here honey.”

“Thanks Mom,” Betty said and leaned over and hugged her.

“I have only ever wanted what is best for you,” Alice said, “I didn’t want you to be like me. Living in a trailer park, growing up too fast, living the ride or die life with a boy on a bike. I was hard on you because I wanted you to have more.”

“Maybe I don’t want more,” Betty said looking at her hands, “I’m free here, Mom, in a way I never was before. I’m glad we came here. Jughead isn’t FP. We won’t be recreating a Jones and Smith doomed romance.”

It was weird at first living alone with Helen. Alice was hardly around before, but things shifted. It didn’t feel as crowded. Betty actually got to sit on the couch to do her homework rather than be camped out in her small room. Grandma Helen had a lot less rules. She didn’t demand Betty be home at a certain time or that she wasn’t able to talk to Kevin until after her homework was done. Her bedtime was later and Helen even let Jughead sleep over. Though she told them that door stays open and if she hears any funny business she will drag Jughead out by the ears. Helen’s reasoning was simple. At least she knew where Betty was and that she was safe. The new couple was still taking things slow. It was nice to just be held at night rather than Archie just passing out after sex and rolling over to his own side of the bed.

Not everything was perfect. Betty had lived on both sides of the line. She hadn’t ventured to the Northside since that awful day when she discovered Veronica and Archie together. At times she almost forgot about it. But the line was there and it was ugly. Betty found out just how ugly it was one afternoon when Sweet Pea and Fangs went out for groceries and came back with black eyes, bruised ribs, and cracked knuckles. They were supposed to be having a bonfire. Burgers and hotdogs on the grill. Kevin was coming and they were going to make s’mores. Sweet Pea and Fangs had gone out for more buns.

“What happened!” Betty exclaimed.

“They were out of hamburger buns at the store so we thought we could run into the Northside one really quick. Even left our jackets in the truck. Then that fucking Mantle saw us and him and his dumbass friends jumped us.” Fangs explained. “We got a few good swings in but it was four against two.”

“I’m so sorry,” Betty said and led them over to the table behind her trailer. Sweet Pea looked worse than Fangs. Fangs’ wounds were more defensive while Sweet Pea looked like he had been the one they were after.

“Don’t worry, I broke Reggie’s nose,” Sweet Pea said and grimaced when he tried to smile. “Don’t think your old friend will be kissing Archie now with the split lip I gave him.” Toni came back with a first aid kit. Betty started to help him clean up while Toni did the same to Fangs.

“I’m sorry,” Betty said, “I am so sorry this happened to you.”

“It’s not your fault, fucking Mantle,” Sweet Pea spat his name out. “Me and my big bro don’t really get along.” Betty’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Sweet Pea!” Toni exclaimed. “You know what will happen…”

“Betts is one of us,” Sweet Pea said, “We can trust her.”

Then he told her. Sweet Pea told the story of meeting his father for the first time at his mother’s funeral three years ago. Marty Mantle was standing at the edge of the cemetery paying his respects. 15 years ago Marty slummed it with a Southsider resulting in Sweet Pea. Reggie had known for years but Sweet Pea didn’t find out until after his mother died. Sweet Pea was able to live alone due to the hush money Marty sends him every month. The same money he used to send Sweet Pea’s mother. He hated it, but Sweet Pea relied on that money. Only a very select few knew his secret. Betty was touched that he told her.

Betty had never liked Reggie. She liked his mother a lot though. She was worked at the library and was a very sweet woman. Betty didn’t know Marty Mantle very well, but he didn’t seem like a good guy after all. First he raised Reggie who could be a serious jackass and he apparently cheated on his pregnant wife.

“So Reggie knows?” Betty clarified.

“He has always known, he couldn’t be mad at his father so he needed someone to blame,” Sweet Pea said and winced when Betty tended to the wound above his eye. “I was an easy target.”

“Is that why you hate the Northside so much?” Betty asked softly.

“One of them,” Sweet Pea said, “They push us to the side like we mean nothing. Mantle did it with my mom. We don’t get as good school supplies. Cops don’t give a shit about stabbings or shootings that happen here. You and Kevin are the exception, not the rule.”

“I wish there was something I could do,” Betty said, “I wish I still had the Blue and Gold. I would expose the Northside for what it was. Tell the truth about what happens here. The Serpents are good.”

“Our hands aren’t clean, Betts,” Jughead cut in, “And not every Southsider is a Serpent. The Ghoulies are into some bad shit. We don’t tell you things to keep you safe. That if any shit goes down you can say you don’t know anything and it is the truth.” Betty nodded. It was a speech she had heard many times when she suggested becoming a Serpent. Even Helen was against her officially joining. Being legacy didn’t mean she needed a jacket. It meant that she had protection and status in the Southside but they wanted to keep Betty out of it. Betty hoped one day they will let her be included all the way.

“Was I ever mean to you?” Betty asked that night as they sat in FP’s truck on the bank of Sweetwater River. After what happened to Sweet Pea and Fangs no one was up for a bonfire. Betty just needed to get out and Jughead drove her here. “I mean we must have crossed paths as some point. Northside, Southside, Riverdale isn’t that big.”

“My Mom took me to Pop’s once on my birthday,” Jughead said after a pause. “It was the only time we ventured out to the Northside. My Dad was gone and my mother was pregnant with JB. She left her jacket at home and we looked like any other family. It was the best burger I ever had. I heard laughter and two kids about my age were sitting at the counter drinking milkshakes. You must have felt me staring since you looked over at me. Then you looked away like you didn’t even see me.” Betty’s eyes watered. “Hey, hey, don’t cry. It was a long time ago.”

“I see you now though,” Betty said trying to wish the tears away. “You are all I see. I think about you all the time. I never would have gotten through any of this without you. I never loved Archie, but I could love you.”

“Could love me?” Jughead said with a half-smile, “Do you want me to say it first?” Betty nodded.

“Betty Cooper, I love you.”

“Forsythe, I love you too,” Betty said.

“I should never have told my name,” Jughead shaking his head.

“Well, when a guy is about to lose his virginity to a girl in the back of his dad’s truck, she should know his real name.” Betty said and Jughead’s mouth dropped open. Betty couldn’t help but grin. They were silly putty for each other. Each other’s strength and weakness. Betty swung her leg over his lap so she was straddling him. They shared a smile before Betty kissed him and proceed to show Jughead that she saw him.

**......**

It started out like any normal day. Jughead drove her to school. She gossiped with Toni at lunch. She made plans with Kevin to come over that weekend. Thankfully her friend never minded coming to her. He knew that going to the Northside would be hard for her. It was the same routine that had been going on for weeks. Toni, Betty, and Jughead were sitting on the front steps of Southside High when the doors burst open making Betty jump. Sweet Pea, Fangs, and a bunch of other Serpents were laughing and cheering.

“What is going on?” Betty asked.

“This hellhole is officially closed,” Sweet Pea said with a grin on his face, “We’re done, no more Southside High.”

“Wait, how?” Toni asked.

“They said it is dangerous, quarantined or some shit,” Sweet Pea explained, “Who cares? We are all going to different schools.”

“Where are we going?” Jughead asked.

“Same as you, and you, and Fangs, same as all the people zoned in Sunnyside,” Sweet Pea went on, “We are going to Riverdale High. Think of all those Northside heads to knock, I owe Mantle a beat down.” Fangs and Sweet Pea pretended to beat each other up before going down the stairs still cheering and celebrating. Betty looked at her boyfriend and Toni with wide eyes.

“Well, fuck,” Betty finally said.

Two days later Betty found herself on the front steps of Riverdale High. Jughead had paused before going in so everyone else did too. She was still surprised at how much power he had. He was waiting for her so the rest of the Serpents waited for him. Betty felt Toni squeeze her hand. She knew that Sweet Pea and Fangs were right behind her. She was surrounded by people in leather jackets while Betty was wearing a pink sweater. Southside Betty still loved pastels. Her hair was out of its usually ponytail and she was wearing it half up and half down. She wasn’t the same person she was the last time she stood on these steps.

“Ready?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Betty said and Jughead opened the door. Taking a deep breath Betty followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving the smut scene to the imagination. It was just a scene I didn't think I could write very well. 
> 
> I saw a thing on tumblr where Reggie and Sweet Pea were brothers. I was like that sounds cool. I know they are both Asian, but I don't know the exact ethnicity. I am sorry if this offends anyone. Just a little creative freedom. If this angle is truly hated I will delete this chapter and rewrite it. 
> 
> I take ideas! Anything you want to see let me know and I will try and fit it in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Southside High merges with Riverdale High and it is everything but smooth sailing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one pretty fast! Let me know what you think!!!

Betty didn’t know why she expected it to look different. So much had changed since she last stood in this spot. Although in a way she was still the Girl Next Door. Just a different door and now she was on the wrong side of the tracks. The Girl Next Door from the Wrong Side of the Tracks. That is an even longer title than Honorary Serpent Adjacent. Toni softly nudged her and Betty blushed. She must have been standing in that spot not moving. Then she heard it.

“Friends. On behalf of the students and faculty here at Riverdale High, welcome to your new school!” Veronica’s voice said. Betty looked over in that direction, but she was blocked by black leather. Jughead stood in front next to the table while Fangs and Sweet Pea were on either side of him. Toni was next to Betty. She realized she was being blocked in. So she didn’t have to see the faces of her old classmates. Veronica’s voice snapped her out of it. “I can give you a tour…”

“We have our own tour guide,” Jughead cut her off. “She’s got it.”

“Okay, okay, sure,” Veronica said and Jughead turned back to Betty.

“Lead the way, Betts,” Jughead said and Betty finally saw Veronica and Archie. They were standing together at the greeting table. Nothing had changed with them either. Veronica was still dressed to the nines and Archie was wearing his letterman jacket. Betty just held her hand out for Jughead to take. He did and they started down the hall.

“I always started my tours with a little history and context. Riverdale High first opened its doors in 1941,” Betty began, “And you better listen up there will be a quiz after.”

“Wait, what?” Sweet Pea said who had already zoned out.

Betty had all the same classes. When she sat down she heard people whispering about her. How she dressed differently and was dating a Southside Serpent. The scandal! Betty didn’t really care. With one look from Jughead, Sweet Pea, or Toni people shut up. Unlike Southside High, Betty did not have every class with one of her friends. She had science by herself. Well, Archie and Veronica were in that class. Kevin changed his schedule around so he wasn’t in this class anymore.

“Ms. Cooper, welcome back,” Mr. Heely said when he saw Betty. “I assume you want to work with Ms. Lodge again?” It seems the teachers were ignorant of what happened, but the rest of the class wasn’t and everyone seemed to hold their breath to see Betty’s reaction. Once Betty might have just nodded and looked at her feet. Not now.

“Sure,” Betty said with a smile. When Veronica carefully sat down next to her however Betty refused to look at her. As the class went on Betty completely ignored her as she took notes. Thankfully no partner work was really needed. When the ball rang Betty was the first out the door. It was finally lunch and that meant she got to hang out with all her friends. Sweet Pea was outside waiting for her.

“They actually made me answer questions in class, what the fuck is this school?” He asked as soon as he saw her. “I tried to leave but I got stopped by the damned principal.”

“This isn’t Southside High,” Betty reminded him, “You can’t just ditch class. You have to try here.”

“Great,” Sweet Pea said with a groan and then noticed people staring at them. “Take a picture it will last longer.” One person proceeded to take a picture. “Are you fucking kidding me? Delete that!” Betty grabbed his jacket before Sweet Pea could do anything more.

“It is the first day, let’s just get through it,” Betty said pulling on his arm.

For the most part people ignored them. Probably out of fear. It didn’t stop the looks and whispers. Archie kept glancing over too. He sat with the other Bulldogs. Veronica was nowhere to be found. Betty could feel his eyes on her. Jughead noticed too and sent a warning look in Archie’s direction. But the Bulldogs were a gang of their own. Both snakes and bulldogs bite. Oh great, now Betty was starting with the snake metaphors too. Betty just said to ignore them, which all the Serpents did. Archie Andrews, however, was not one to be ignored.

“So this is how you get back at me, huh? Hooking up with some Southside gangster,” Archie said to her in the hallway after school. She had managed to dodge him so far but the second she was alone he pounced on her.

“What I do and who I hook up with is none of your business,” Betty snapped back.

“Real nice, Betty, whoring yourself out so the Serpent Prince protects you. How long before you were sleeping with him?” Archie said and Betty had enough.

“Yes, I am sleeping with him and it feels so damn good I wonder what I ever saw in you in the first place,” Betty said and the crowd around them oooed. “Now I have to go, my Southside Gangster boyfriend is waiting for me.” Just as she said it Jughead and their friends appeared around the corner. Betty turned away when Archie grabbed her arm. A hush fell over the room as people waited to see what Jughead would do.

“Enough,” A voice said and slapped Archie’s arm so he let go. Veronica stood next to Betty and stared her boyfriend down. “If this is you trying to tell me that you are over Betty it isn’t working. You should be happy Betty has moved on, right Archiekins?” Archie said nothing, but his hands balled into fists. Betty walked over to Jughead who put his arm around her and they left.

“Veronica…” Archie started but was cut off.

“Why don’t you go calm down?” Sweet Pea said to Archie. Fangs and a few other Serpents behind him. “Don’t make more of an ass of yourself. Or is another split lip needed?”

“Let’s go Veronica,” Archie said and made to take her arm next.

“Actually, I am a little lost. Show me where the gym is? I am supposed to get gym clothes,” Sweet Pea said to Veronica.

“I’ll show you,” Veronica said and they walked away, but Fangs and the others stayed making sure Archie calmed down. Once they were a safe distance Veronica turned to thank the tall Southsider, but he was already gone. Of course he was. No one at Riverdale High wanted to talk to her so she doubted any of the Southsiders did. Veronica took a deep breath and stood up straighter. She was Veronica Lodge. She did not show weakness.

“You okay?” Jughead asked Betty who was leaning against his bike chewing her nail.

“Yeah, just thinking,” Betty said.

“About Veronica?” Jughead guessed and Betty nodded.

“Maybe I was too hard on her,” Betty mused.

“Babe, she hooked up with your boyfriend,” Jughead reminded her. “Regardless of how you truly felt about Archie that was a shit move. But if you want to give her another shot that is up to you.”

“Where’s Toni?” Betty asked looking around and not seeing her pink haired friend. Jughead shrugged. Betty shot her a quick text and Toni said she was going to stay late to try and catch up on some of her classes in the library. Betty promised to help her tomorrow. It wasn’t that Sweet Pea and Toni weren’t smart they just had a crappy education so far. This is what Betty told her when Toni called herself dumb.

Toni rolled her eyes at her sweet friend. Always trying to make them feel better. After school was over Toni felt like an idiot. Teachers had participation points! Like you had to speak up in class. What bullshit was this! After studying till her brain hurt Toni went to the bathroom before she went home. When she walked through the door to her shock she saw Veronica Lodge leaning against the sink. Crying.

“Are you okay?” Toni asked.

“Why do you care? No one cares.” Veronica wiped her eyes. “Everyone at Riverdale hates me and now we just added about a hundred more people to the Veronica is an Awful Person Club. They meet on Tuesdays.” Veronica pulled herself together. “So are you Betty’s new bestie?”

“I’m Toni Topaz,” Toni introduced herself.

“Like the purple colored gemstone.” Veronica said, “You already know who I am.”

“Yeah, the person that Betty misses like crazy,” Toni said and Veronica froze. “She doesn’t need to say it, but I am a very perceptive person.” Finally Toni asked the million dollar question. “Why did you do it?”

“My father isn’t getting out of jail,” Veronica said, “I was so upset and I went to Betty’s but she wasn’t home. Archie was outside his house and invited me in. I was sad and stupid and he was there. It wasn’t the first time I had slept with my friend’s boyfriend. I was a terrible person in New York. I tried to be better here. I guess I didn’t change after all.” Veronica paused before speaking again, “Is she…is she doing okay?”

“Yeah, she is doing pretty good,” Toni said.

“She looks different,” Veronica noted, “Healthy. Her mother used to monitor her eating. Her boyfriend seems to really like her.”

“Jug sure enjoys the curves and yeah he worships the ground Betty Cooper walks on. Not that he would ever admit it,” Toni said and Veronica smiled softly, “See you around.”

“Can you tell her…I said hi or something?” Veronica said and Toni smirked.

“I can do that,” Toni said and left Veronica alone in the bathroom. Veronica looked back in the mirror. Once a long time ago it had been Betty that comforted her in the bathroom. She remembered pulling the pearls off her neck and feeling so helpless and alone. Without any hesitation or asking why Betty had put her arms around Veronica and had been her rock. Now all Veronica had was the necklace that Archie gave her. Archie. The only person she had now, or was more left with. Veronica tugged the necklace off and threw it in the trash leaving her neck bare.

.......

Home. That is what Betty felt when she opened the door to the _Blue and Gold_ office. Even though she had liked not having so much on her plate at Southside High, Betty did miss writing. It was as shame they cut the funding for the _Red and Black_ and Betty was glad people would get more opportunities here. She smiled when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. Betty leaned into Jughead who kissed the top of her head.

“So this is the _Blue and Gold_?” He said and Betty nodded. “Looks a lot like the _Red and Black_ , no red walls though. Weatherbee said you can start it back up?”

“Yes, I am leaving Veronica in charge of the dances, but the _Blue and Gold_ is officially starting up again. And I was hoping you would come and write for me?” Betty turned around in his arms.

“Depends, would I get complete freedom?” Jughead asked.

“I’ll help, and edit, and suggest,” Betty said making it sound like the exact opposite of complete freedom, “But it’s your story, it’s your voice.”

“That doesn’t sound like complete freedom,” Jughead pointed out, “But I’m in.” Betty smiled and kissed him. “What would have you have done if I said no?” Betty smirked and backed away from him. She unbuttoned some of buttons of her blue blouse giving him a glimpse of the body he loved so much. “Right, that would have worked too.”

“Got a weakness for me, Jones?” Betty said and Jughead grinned and walked over to her. He lifted Betty putting her on the desk. She let out a squeal.

“You have no idea,” Jughead said and kissed her. Betty wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him even closer. They didn’t notice Archie Andrews walk past the _Blue and Gold_ classroom they were so caught up in one another. Archie stood by the door and fumed as Betty’s hand wandered under Jughead’s shirt and Jughead’s hands fell to her hips and pulled her closer. He walked away with his hands in fists. He had to do something.

**......**

Betty stood frozen as she looked at her locker. Taped to it were dozens of copies of her first _Blue and Gold_ issue since she came back. It was about the merging of Southside and Riverdale High. How exciting it was to merge the schools and the great opportunities it was bringing for students that might not have had it before. **Go to Hell Serpent Slut** was written in red, and it wasn't written in paint. All she did was write an article. All she did was change schools. All she did was date a new guy who treating her so good and she loved so much. What did she do to derive this? People surrounded her taking pictures and videos of the scene. Betty knew Archie and Veronica were some of the people in the crowd.

“Betts, come on,” Toni said tugging on her hand but Betty stood her ground. Frozen. Then someone stood in front of her blocking the hateful message. Jughead put his hand on her cheek and kissed the top of her head.

“It’s okay, baby,” He said softly. Then a look Betty had never seen before crossed his face. She felt Toni put her arm around her. Jughead turned towards Archie and the Bulldogs next to him. When he finally spoke it was deadly calm. It sent chills down even Betty’s spine. “It seems we have a problem, gentlemen. You hurt my girlfriend. It is only fair I return the favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Jughead do? 
> 
> I don't like Archie, but I don't usually like to make him the villain of a story because in reality he just isn't that cunning and cleaver. Like I have said, I read the comics too and he was just a dumbass. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! A comment would make my day, but a kudo is appreciated as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reckoning is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next one! A sprinkle of smut, but I am feeling a little more confident in writing those scenes thankfully. Let me know what you think!

Something Betty learned during her time with Jughead was that he never yelled. When people tried to bother her at school or the Ghoulies tried to start something he stayed very calm. It was his calm demeanor that was more unnerving than anything. Jughead spoke like he knew something you didn’t. Like he already knew how this scene played out – and he won. He nodded to the Serpents and they started to clear the area leaving only the Bulldogs and a few others. Veronica for one refused to leave. Along with Kevin and Cheryl.

“I like this school,” Jughead said walking over to Archie and the rest of the boys behind him. He ran his finger across the lockers as if he was inspecting it. “I plan to stay here. Starting a brawl with you worthless pieces of shit might get us kicked out. I am not going to let that happen.” Jughead paused before continuing. “I suggest that you lock your windows tonight.”

“What?” Archie said not understanding. In a flash Jughead’s switchblade was out and ready to strike. Jughead played with it as he made his way over to Archie.

“You never know what might slither in,” Jughead said as he weaved the blade through his fingers, “Or who might cut that pretty face of yours so girls will never look at you. Or who might break your hand making sure you never can play sports again. Not that you could prove anything of course.” Jughead put his knife against Archie’s neck. No one knew what to do. One sudden movement and Archie was hurt. All they could do was watch. Jughead leaned closer and whispered in Archie’s ear, “Can you smell that? How turned on Betty is by this? Who knew she would like bad boys this much? When we get back to Sunnyside I am going to fuck her so hard that she forgets you. All she will remember is me.” Jughead made the tiniest nick behind Archie’s ear. Not enough to seriously wound him, but a small stream of blood ran down Archie’s pale neck. Jughead backed away and Archie was frozen in fear. Jughead put his knife away. “Let’s go.” Everyone started to filter out, shaken. Sweet Pea stayed behind. His focus was on the person standing next to Archie.

“Mess with one of us again and I don’t give a shit what will happen to me.” Sweet Pea said looking at Reggie. “I’ll destroy you.” Toni tugged on his arm and all the Serpents left. Veronica stood in front of Archie blocking Betty from his view.

“Ronnie…” Archie said and Veronica crossed her arms.

“Obviously we are done,” Veronica said, “And it looks like your life is about to become hell Archiekins. I would sleep with one eye open if I were you, but you will be sleeping alone.”

....

Jughead slammed Betty into the door shutting it while never breaking the kiss. Grandma Helen was going to be out for the rest of the day thankfully. Betty helped Jughead out of his jacket and he all but tore off her sweater. Jughead lifted her up causing Betty to laugh. He set her down on the counter and she took her shirt off. Jughead lifted his arms and she helped him out of his. He leaned and kissed her again taking her head in his hands.

By the time they reached Betty’s bedroom they were down to their underwear. Jughead threw Betty onto the bed and then climbed over her. He kissed her again and Betty melted into him. She never felt like this before. This wanting like she did with him.

“I don’t understand,” Betty said as he made his way down her neck leaving marks as he went. “You were going to hurt him…I should be afraid but it made me want you more.”

“A king would do anything for his queen, and you are my queen,” Jughead said and then proceeded to worship her body even more. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you.” Betty pulled him up so they were eye to eye. They were both panting and a layer of sweat was on their skin.

“I won’t let anything happen to you either.” Betty promised. She smiled and then flipped them over so she was on top. Betty leaned down and kissed him and Jughead guided her onto him. Betty slowly moved up and down before Jughead sat up bringing them even closer. The change in angle made her cry out. They held on tightly to one another as if trying to merge together. This wasn’t another Smith and Jones doomed romance. This was real and nothing would ever tear them apart. Betty started moving faster and Jughead’s grip on her hips was so tight Betty knew she would have bruises tomorrow. A few more thrusts later Betty came with Jughead not far behind. Their breaths were labored as they stared into each other’s eyes. It was so intense Betty had to look away and buried her face in his shoulder.

“Let’s do that again,” Betty said and Jughead laughed before rolling her over so he was on top this time.

...

Veronica knew she probably shouldn’t be doing this. In fact it was probably one of the dumbest things she has ever done. She had her driver drop her off at Sunnyside Trailer Park. The last place she would be welcome in Riverdale. All the residents would hate for what she did to Betty as well as her being from the Northside. Veronica felt eyes on her as she walked down the dirt road with a bouquet of yellow roses in her hand. When Veronica saw a familiar face sitting on the porch of one of the homes she stopped and asked,

“Hi, can you tell me where Betty Cooper lives?”

“One row over, but you don’t want to go over there,” Sweet Pea told her.

“I have stayed away for long enough, Betty and I need to talk,” Veronica said and a part of Sweet Pea wanted to tell her to fuck off, but the Northsider looked so damn miserable.

“No, Betty’s grandma isn’t home and Betty and Jug have a moment alone. After Jug threated to cut Andrew’s face for hurting her Betty wanted to jump him right then,” Sweet Pea explained. “So unless you want Jughead’s knife thrown at you I wouldn’t interrupt.” Veronica only nodded. “Are the flowers for her?” Sweet Pea moved over slightly offering her a seat. Veronica sat down with no hesitation which surprised her. These were supposed to be the bad, scary, biker dudes. How did she feel safer with them then some of the Northside boys?

“Yellow means friendship,” Veronica said playing with a petal. “Whenever Betty and I would fight we would always make it up to each other. I would get her roses and she would bake me Devil’s Food cupcakes. It was never as bad as this but it showed we still cared.”

“They’re pretty,” Sweet Pea said and Veronica pulled out a rose and gave it to him. “What the hell am I supposed to do with this?”

“Brighten up the place a little bit,” Veronica nodded to his trailer.

“What the fuck is she doing here?” A voice demanded coming to join them. Fangs stopped in front of them crossing his arms. To Veronica he always looked like the sweet one, but the glare he was giving her was deadly.

“Waiting for Jughead and Betty to stop screwing each other’s brains out,” Sweet Pea said with a shrug.

“And you are okay with this?” Fangs said knowing that Sweet Pea hated the Northside more than most.

“Well I figured if any of the Bulldogs found out Lodge was here it would piss them off,” Sweet Pea said. “Jughead keeps trying to play peacekeeper so I have yet to get my revenge beat down on those assholes. Did you see Mantles nose though? Still bruised.”

“You did that?” Veronica asked.

“Yep,” Sweet Pea said proudly and then looked at Fangs. “Got it?”

“Yeah,” Fangs said and got the joint out of his pocket. He sat on the chair in front of Sweet Pea’s trailer and lit up. He took a drag before handing it to Sweet Pea, but before he could Veronica intercepted and took a drag herself. She smiled on the exhale.

“Welcome to the Southside, Lodge,” Sweet Pea said and then Veronica did something else she never thought she would do. She sat with two boys she didn’t know, on the wrong side of town, and got high. It was the first time she felt at peace in months.

Betty had to blink to make sure she was really seeing what she was seeing. Veronica, her former best friend, as uptown girl as you could possibly get was sitting on Sweet Pea’s porch laughing with Sweet Pea and Fangs. Her heels were off and was sitting on the dirty porch most likely getting her black dress filthy.

“Betty!” Veronica cried upon seeing her. She ran over and took Betty’s hands. Betty was too shocked to move. “I am so so sorry. I was an idiot. It was a stupid mistake and I dumped him after what he did to you. I am so sorry, Betty. Can you please give me one more chance?” Betty looked at Veronica’s dilated brown eyes. Obviously high as a kite. Betty had seen how sad Veronica was and Toni even mentioned how miserable she looked. Betty looked over at Sweet Pea. He shrugged. Betty glanced at Jughead who did the same. It was up to her. Betty still felt very betrayed but on the other hand she was better off. A lot better off than Veronica. 

“Okay,” Betty said.

“What?!” Veronica said obviously surprised. “I mean I’ll take it. You won’t regret it. Oh, and I brought you these.” Veronica ran over and gave Betty the roses. They were a little wilted and falling apart, but still beautiful.

“I guess this means I will make some cupcakes,” Betty said and Veronica looked like she might cry. “Come on, I will show you around.”

“Betty Cooper I told you no more Northsiders!” Grandma Helen hollered having arrived home and saw Veronica with her granddaughter.

“Grandma, this is Veronica,” Betty introduced. Helen crossed her arms and looked Veronica up and down. Veronica was not one to be intimidated but she shrunk back at Helen’s stare.

“You are lucky I am more lenient with woman, if you were that Andrews boy I would already have my shotgun out,” Helen said and went into the trailer. Veronica’s eyes widened and she looked at the Southsiders.

“Does she really shoot people?” Veronica asked.

“Yep, my dad still has a scar,” Jughead replied.

“Oh,” was all Veronica could say.

....

Two weeks later Veronica Lodge stood in front of her locker. **Go to Hell Serpent Slut** was written in red letters just like Betty’s had been. Instead of articles it was a print out of a picture Betty had taken of Veronica and put on her Instagram. Veronica said sitting on a chair in front of Betty’s trailer. It was no secret Veronica had been spending a lot of time with the Southsiders. Veronica sat with them at lunch and she went home with Betty a lot to work on homework. She used to help Veronica a lot with her grades and now she was doing the same with her Southside friends. Grandma Helen was even warming up to her somewhat and was glaring at her less and less. Like Betty a crowd was surrounding her locker and taking pictures. Veronica took a picture herself and sent it to her father. She smirked at the Bulldogs.

“Oh Archiekins, you seem to forget who I am.” Veronica said sweetly. “Be prepared for a reckoning.”

“This is the last fucking straw!” Jughead yelled once they got back to Sunnyside. The younger generation of Serpents attending Riverdale High were all gathered in front of him at the Wyrm. Veronica and Kevin where there too. “We need to do something.”

“Thank you! Please tell me I can beat down Mantle now,” Sweet Pea said.

“No, no, we are going to be smart about this,” Jughead said shaking his head and going quiet for a minute. Finally he spoke again, “We are going to take over Riverdale High. We have been in the shadows too long. Pea, you are going out for basketball. Anyone else that wants to join a team do it. Betty join the River Vixens again, take Toni with you.” Toni rolled her eyes but nodded. “Kev, please tell me there is some kind of musical is coming up.”

“I have a few ideas,” Kevin said.

“Awesome, make sure a lot of Southsiders make the cut,” Jughead ordered.

“I can’t just cast people, they have to audition.” Kevin said and about a dozen people gave him a look. “Fine, I will see what I can do.”

“Let Fangs help you, he loves that shit,” Jughead said and turned to Veronica, “Veronica, you need to call your father. Bring hell. Riverdale High isn’t going to know what hit them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Leave a kudo if you like it and a comment if you are feeling extra generous.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Southsiders acclimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated, but thanks for even bothering to click on this!

Hiram Lodge was one scary son of a bitch. He stormed into the school demanding that the boys who were responsible were kicked out, Weatherbee be fired, and that he was rescinding all his funds that he had donated to the school. No more new uniforms for the Bulldogs. Jughead was right. It had been hell. Weatherbee had no choice but to agree to all of Hiram’s demands to keep his job. All the funds were now being transferred to the River Vixens and the Blue and Gold. The girls would be the ones getting new uniforms now and the paper would finally get computers from this decade. Fred Andrews was called too. He didn’t get mad at Archie but the disappointment on his face hurt more than anything. Betty almost felt bad for Archie. Almost. She had heard Marty yelling at Reggie. Maybe Sweet Pea had dodged a bullet after all.

“Andrews and Mantle were the ones that started it,” Chuck Clayton of all people testified. Betty listened patiently as she made notes for her article. “Others followed out of loyalty, but the two of them were leading the charge.”

“Why are you doing this?” Betty asked.

“I treated girls like shit,” Chuck admitted. “When I leave Riverdale I don’t want to be known as the jackass that hurt girls. Trying to reform my image that’s all. What I have done, what they have done…it isn’t cool. I’m sorry.”

“I appreciate that Chuck.” Betty said honestly. “You know, if Archie and Reggie get kicked out the Bulldogs will need a new captain. If you continue to…cooperate the Serpents will back you. Or was that your plan all along?”

“Well, I know when to pick the winning side,” Chuck said with a shrug. “But make me captain and I will keep the Bulldogs in line.” Betty Cooper smiled.

“I don’t think I need to warn you what will happen if you betray us?” Betty said sweetly, but her eyes said something different.

“I think the mark on Andrews’ neck is warning enough.” Chuck replied.

“Then it looks like we have a deal…captain,” Betty said and stuck her hand out. They shook on it. New captain. Check.

Betty approached Cheryl with Toni next to her. The redheaded bombshell raised an eyebrow at them and shooed the girls next to her away. Betty and Cheryl had a complicated relationship. Technically they were cousins, but that didn’t stop their siblings from running away together. Yes they fought, and yes Cheryl could be a bitch, but she had your back.

“You got fat,” Cheryl said before Betty could speak.

“Hello Cheryl,” Betty said managing to smile at her cousin. “And yes I have gained weight.”

“Her ass and boobs have never looked better,” Toni added.

“Well I assume you want to become a River Vixen again, cousin, and because you are family I have decided to allow it,” Cheryl said ignoring Toni.

“Thanks Cheryl, I was hoping that Toni could join as well,” Betty said.

“Southsiders on my squad? You must be joking,” Cheryl said glaring at Toni.

“Just an audition,” Betty compromised.

“Fine, but you owe me,” Cheryl said and walked the other way.

“She’s cute,” Toni said and Betty rolled her eyes. “What? Northside/Southside worked out for you and Jug.”

“Well you would be one of the few people that could handle Cheryl, but I don’t know if she is bi,” Betty said.

“Oh please, my gaydar was off the charts with that one,” Toni said making Betty laugh. “I wonder how everyone else is doing?”

Sweet Pea knocked Reggie to the ground. It was fucking awesome. The coach was allowing some of the people that got kicked off the football team to try out for other sports, but only as second string. Basically trying out to be benchwarmers. Sweet Pea laughed at Reggie’s angry expression and brushed passed Archie before making the shot. Southside didn’t really have any organized sports. They didn’t have the funding. Sweet Pea spent many lunches growing up shooting hoops with the other Serpents. He heard the sound of clapping and looked over to see Betty, Toni, and Veronica all in their River Vixen uniforms. Toni had also made the team. It was weird to see her in the cheerleading outfit.

“Nice job, Sweet Pea,” The coach said and Sweet Pea grinned. “I will list the people that made the team on the gym door tomorrow.” Sweet Pea walked over to the girls and gave them all high fives.

“You were awesome,” Betty said. “Everyone looked so pissed.”

“If I can’t beat the shit out of Mantle I might as well take his spot on the team,” Sweet Pea said with a shrug. “Looking good Topaz, like the shoes.”

“Fuck off,” Toni said she did hate the little pom-poms on her new sneakers. He swung an arm over her shoulders as they walked out of the gym.

“Look at us, all acclimating,” Sweet Pea said, “Seems like our plan is working.”

“Oh come on, you can’t lie to me, you are secretly liking this,” Toni said.

“You have to admit, it is nice being part of something other than a gang,” Sweet Pea said and Toni nodded.

“Yeah, it is kinda nice,” Toni agreed.

Once Sweet Pea was named a starter nearly everything had fallen into place. The Bulldogs had a “Serpent Approved” captain and a Serpent was on a member of nearly every team at Riverdale High. Betty and Jughead still ran the newspaper and Veronica and Kevin were in charge of all social scenes. Kevin had decided on Carrie the Musical for this year’s performance with Fangs assisting him. A lot of Serpents were on the cast. Finally it was time for the last stage in their plans. To go to a place no Southsider had ever dared venture before.

Pops.

It was one of the things Betty had missed most about living in the Northside. Once they walked in all eyes were on them. No one bothered to hide their stare. Students on dates, kids with their parents, and staff of the diner all stopped what they were doing and watched as they entered.

“Come on,” Betty said taking Jughead’s hand and going in first.

“Betty Cooper, haven’t seen you here in a long time,” Pops said when he saw Betty enter. He glanced at the leather clad group behind her but made no comment.

“I have missed you,” Betty said, “These are some of my friends from my new school. They all transferred to Riverdale. Jughead has been dying to have one of your burgers.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jughead said putting his hand out. Pops hesitated for a moment before shaking it. “I came here once when I was a kid. Best burger I ever had.” Everything was quiet before Pops smiled.

“Take a seat, I will be right with you,” Pops said and gestured to the seats towards the back. It was better they be away from everyone as people got used to them. With all the Serpents coming in they took up three booths and two tables. Betty sat in between Jughead and Toni at one of the bigger booths with Fangs, Sweet Pea, and Kevin in front of them. Pops was the one to take their order. Probably to keep the peace and make sure there was no trouble. A lot of people that were in the diner had cleared out quickly. It was empty for the most part now.

“I’m sorry Pop,” Betty said when he came over to take their order, “We all just wanted to eat.”

“I know, and you are all welcome here,” Pops promised. “The line has been there for too long.”

“We don’t want to cause trouble,” Jughead said.

“And you haven’t,” Pops mused.

“Sorry I am late!” Veronica said as she walked in and took a seat next to Sweet Pea. Pops asked her if she wanted her usual and Veronica nodded. “I have never seen this place so empty, or full of leather.”

“Yeah, everyone basically cleared out when we came in,” Sweet Pea said sadly. “Fuck, we are just here to eat.” Veronica put a comforting hand on his shoulder. The ring of door announced someone had come in. Betty looked up to see Archie watching them. Pops handed him a to-go order before he stomped back out. Of course everyone loved the food and on their way out Pop told them to come back anytime. Jughead looked downright elated. The boy loved food. Betty smiled at his expression and kissed his cheek.

**......**

Betty couldn’t believe she was doing this. Since moving to the Southside she had smoked cigarettes, rode motorcycles, done a number of new things, but this was taking the cake.

“Do I really have to do this?” Betty asked.

“It is a cold day in hell…” Helen started when Betty cut her off.

“When a Smith doesn’t know how to shoot,” Betty finished the phrase Helen seemed to live by.

“I was younger than you when she taught me,” Alice spoke up. Helen had decided that they were going to have a “Smith Day” and go out and teach Betty to shoot a shotgun. Alice and Helen were getting along better with Alice loosening up a little. While she did not go back to her leather and lace ways Alice seemed a little less uptight. She also no longer made those passive aggressive comments to Betty about her appearance. Helen had put a stop to that. Helen was a good grandmother and Alice was thankful to her for that.

“Why do I even need to learn?” Betty said examining the gun in her hands. She had never been a fan of guns and doubted this was a skill she would ever use. Still, it was an opportunity for her to hang out with her mother and grandmother. So far Alice and Helen have gotten along so it was worth it for that at least.

“Smith’s don’t do empty threats, Sweet Girl,” Helen told her, “When we threaten to shoot someone you know damn well we can.” Alice and Betty shared a look. “Ally, go get me some rounds will you?” Betty wished that Polly was here. They were all having such a good time. Helen was sharing stories and Alice was actually being nice for once. She helped Betty with her stance but in a calm and gentle manner Betty was not used to. Moving to the Southside had been good for their family it just sucked that Polly wasn’t here to experience it as well.

“So does this mean you will threaten to shoot the people dating your children now?” Jughead asked after Betty told him about her day. She had her feet in his lap was they watched some movie they weren’t really paying attention to in Jughead’s trailer.

“Of course,” Betty said with a grin. “Grandma wouldn’t let me leave until I at least hit the target. My mom was really cool too. Even now they are hanging out in the trailer alone and so far I have not heard any screaming.

“That’s good,” Jughead said rubbing her legs. “I have something for you.”

“You do?” Betty said lifting her legs up and letting him up.

“Yes, I know I am against you becoming a Serpent,” Jughead said appearing out of his room a moment later, “And I won’t budge on that, I’m sorry. You have helped us out so much that I wanted to give you something.” He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a ring of a snake eating his tail. “It is an Ouroboros snake, it means rebirth or wholeness. You started a new life here and you made my life whole Betts.” Betty knew she was crying and took the ring and slipped it on her left pointer finger.

“I love it, and I love you,” Betty said smiling through her tears, “I’ll never take it off.”

At that moment Betty truly thought their problems were behind them.

She was wrong.

Betty was sitting with Jughead in the Blue and Gold office when Toni burst into the room with a panicked look on her face. Fangs was on her heels and they looked really shaken.

“What is it?” Betty asked coming over to them.

“Sweet Pea was arrested for possession,” Toni told her. “Due to his juvie record and that he is 17 he is going to be tried as an adult. He could get up to five years.” Toni’s tone was borderline hysterical.

“It had to be Andrews or Mantle,” Jughead said.

“He’s dead!” Fangs shouted.

“We tried playing nice but they crossed the line,” Jughead agreed. “I will call a meeting.”

“No, no, we have come too far to throw it away now,” Betty protested, “Let me try something. If it doesn’t work you have my blessing to tear this town apart. Just give me a day.”

“Fine, you have a day,” Jughead said but then went on. “I don’t make empty threats, Betts. I told Andrews what would happen if he crossed us again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Betty's plan is? Thanks again for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter! Give me a kudos if you like it and maybe a comment if can. Just the fact that you are bothering to read this means a lot. I might do an epilogue though if people want it. I was planning on ending it here but 10 chapters seems like a good number and I came up with an idea like this morning. Let me know!

Sweet Pea looked bad. He had a black eye and a bruised jaw. When he breathed he winced like he had bruised ribs too. He sat down at the table in front of Jughead and Toni. Sweet Pea was still being held at the jail and thankfully had not been moved.

“What the fuck happened?” Jughead demanded. “You look like shit.”

“A couple Ghoulies got picked up for a DD. Recognized me.” Sweet Pea told them acting like he wasn’t in as much pain as he was. “It’s nothing I won’t face in prison.”

“Don’t say that,” Toni said.

“It’s true,” Sweet Pea said with a shrug. “I was always going to end up here. Fucking figures it was for something I didn’t even do.”

“We have a plan,” Jughead assured him.

“What?” Sweet Pea asked tiredly.

“Betty is working on it,” Jughead replied.

Admittedly that gave Sweet Pea hope.

Betty was smart.

_Maybe he could get out of this?_

.....

Betty was livid as she marched over to Reggie. When he saw her he sighed.

“I had nothing to do with the drug thing,” Reggie said in a tired voice. “After I got cut from the football team I told Andrews’ I’m done.”

“He could go to jail, real jail,” Betty said absolutely seething, “How could you just let that happen? He is your brother, Reggie. _Your brother_. Be the hero for once in your fucking life and save him.” Reggie said nothing. “Please.”

“I’ll talk to my dad, I am not promising anything,” Reggie said after a moment. He was just as tired of the bullshit as anyone. He should have stopped him. Reggie knew Andrews was up to something but Reggie didn’t ask what. Reggie didn’t like Sweet Pea, but he didn’t want him to go to fucking jail.

“I don’t think you understand what will happen, Reggie,” Betty said went on, “The Southsiders will be out for blood. They will tear this place apart. You and Archie will be the main targets. You can stop this Reggie. Before people get hurt.” Betty’s eyes got hot and she said softly. “He’s your brother.” Finally Reggie nodded. Reggie slammed his locker closed without another word and walked away.

“It wasn’t him,” Reggie told his father when he got home, “Andrews planned the whole thing. He got the drugs and planted them in Sweet Pea’s locker. He is pissed that Veronica and Sweet Pea are getting friendly. He is just being a jealous asshole.”

“Thank you for telling is,” Mrs. Mantle said and then turned to her husband. “Sweet Pea had many opportunities to tell the truth but has said nothing. Even now he has not said a word about his connection to our family. We would have heard something. Just talk to Sheriff Keller.”

“Sweet Pea isn’t a narc, he won’t say anything about us,” Reggie assured him. Mother and son held their breath waiting for Marty’s reaction.

“Okay, I will get him out,” Marty said.

Mrs. Mantle let out of sigh of relief that she tried to not let show. At first she had been hurt and blamed Sweet Pea and his mother. She couldn’t blame her husband so much like her son she wanted to put her anger out on someone else. It wasn’t until she saw the little boy that she changed her tune. She only recognized him due to his mother. Mrs. Mantle had driven to the Southside one night to take a look at the woman who made her husband stray. When she found her she was playing at the park with a little boy. The little boy was laughing on the swings and even though the park equipment was rundown and rusty it didn’t matter. He was just having fun. Then she noticed the snake on the woman’s leather jacket. Mrs. Mantle knew she had been a Southsider of course, but a Serpent?! The two women locked eyes. It was only for a moment, but they knew. Mrs. Mantle drove away worried for the small boy and the life he was destined to live. Seems she had good reason to with the situation he was in now.

“I need to speak with Sheriff Keller,” Marty Mantle said with Reggie and Mrs. Mantle behind him. “My son has come to me with some information he needs to know.”

Reggie told Sheriff Keller everything. How Andrews had contacted the Ghoulies for Jingle Jangle and planted them in Sweet Pea’s locker. Marty also said that because Sweet Pea was a minor no way in hell should be get tried as an adult and was going to call his lawyer. With Reggie’s statement Sheriff Keller had no choice but to let Sweet Pea go. The walk out of the station was awkward to say the least. Sweet Pea saw his friends waiting for him thankfully and turned to the Mantle family.

“Thanks for getting me out,” Sweet Pea managed to say. “I won’t…I won’t tell anyone about your connection to me.”

“You told Betty Cooper.” Marty said calmly. “Apparently she writes for the school paper.”

“Southsiders don’t narc,” Sweet Pea said in her defense. “She will keep the secret.”

“If it gets out, its gets out,” Mrs. Mantle said. “We will deal with it then.”

“Mrs. Mantle…” Sweet Pea started.

“I know why you have never said anything,” Mrs. Mantle said with a smile. “It was because of me. Not money. Not pride. Out of respect for me. You are a good boy. Even if the truth gets out you will be taken care of.”

“Thanks,” Sweet Pea said and looked at his father and brother. “I won’t forget this.”

“So this means you can get the Serpents to lay off me?” Reggie said and Sweet Pea smirked.

“They will leave you alone, I’ll make sure of it,” Sweet Pea said, “I’ll see you around.”

Sweet Pea made it over to his friends and was greeted by hugs and pats on the back. He climbed into FP’s truck next to Betty with Jughead driving. Fangs, Toni, and the others were riding their bikes behind them.

“You okay?” Betty asked as they drove to the Southside.

“I am not coming over for Thanksgiving or anything, but yeah I’m okay,” Sweet Pea replied. “Uh, Mrs. Mantle said that she would make sure I am taken care of. Even if, you know, people find out that I am Marty’s kid.”

“She was always a really nice lady,” Betty said and Sweet Pea only nodded. “What about Reggie? Are you guys going try to be, brothers I guess?”

“I already have brothers,” Sweet Pea told her. “But who knows? Reggie could use some fighting lessons to say the least. For now we are just cool.” Betty leaned her head on Sweet Pea’s shoulder as they drove the rest of the way in silence.

“So all is right with the world.” Betty said as she sat on the Jones’ couch.

“Something has to be done about Andrews,” Jughead said. “He won’t stop.”

“He has no support now,” Betty pointed out. “Reggie is done and Chuck has control of the Bulldogs. Everyone else is too scared of you to try anything.”

“Scary, huh?” Jughead said sitting down and pulling her onto his lap facing him. “Are you scared of me?”

“I am a Smith, nothing scares me,” Betty said causing Jughead to laugh. “But we do have a weakness for Jones’ boys.”

“Really?” Jughead said as if the story was all new.

“Uh-huh,” Betty said nodding. “But we are not our parents, or our grandparents. We will last.”

“Yeah, yeah we will,” Jughead agreed and Betty smiled before leaning down and kissing him. 

.....

“You must have a fucking death wish,” Helen said to the person at the door, “Betty get me my shotgun!”

“I will only be a second,” Archie’s voice said.

“It is okay, grandma, let him in. If he is rude I will shoot him myself,” Betty said coming forward. “Can you give us a minute, please?”

“Okay, Sweet Girl, but if he tries anything you remember what I taught ya,” Helen said and walked out of trailer giving them a minute. Betty gestured to the couch and she sat in a chair across from him.

“I’m going to Chicago to live with my mom for a while,” Archie told her. “It is for the best. I know this won’t mean anything but I am sorry. I shouldn’t have done…anything that I did. Everything was changing and I just kept doing the wrong thing. After a while I couldn’t stop. My father says he doesn’t recognize me anymore. Honestly I don’t either. I wish I could take back this whole year.”

“But you can’t,” Betty said and Archie nodded.

“But I can’t,” He agreed. “I am so sorry Betty. I just wanted to tell you that before I leave.” Betty walked Archie out. Archie looked around the trailer park. People were laughing and grilling out. The air was light and no one strives to be perfect. No one cared if your lawn wasn’t mowed or if the bushes needed trimming. “It is actually kind of nice here.” Betty smiled at the sight in front of her.

“It really is,” Betty agreed.

It would be a lie to say the line disappeared. There was still a lot of prejudice and the Northsiders still were wary of the Southsiders. Although when the Serpents stopped at Pop’s after school they no longer cleared out the place. Veronica was “having fun” with Sweet Pea and Kevin was introduced to another Serpent named Joaquin. Kevin was happy to finally have someone who wasn’t scared to be with him and could openly date him.

“Ready for your anniversary party?” Toni asked as they walked into the bar.

“This is just an excuse for a party,” Betty argued as they stood in the doorway not quite noticed by anyone yet. “My one year of moving to the Southside isn’t that big of a deal.”

“Betty, you did all of this,” Toni said waving her hand at the people around them. Betty looked out at the crowd. She saw her mother and grandmother at the bar talking and not shouting. Kevin and Joaquin were playing pool while Veronica and Fangs watched to play next. Sweet Pea and Reggie were playing darts in the corner. They were not brothers yet, but maybe friends. Then she saw Jughead. Surrounded by people of course, and when he spotted her like always he lit up for her. Just like she did for him.

“Am I going to need a shot after being here? I see at least a dozen health code violations.” A voice behind them said making the two girls turn around, “You are lucky I like parties, cousin.”

“Cheryl, thanks for coming,” Betty said greeting her cousin. “Toni, why don’t you get her a drink?” Toni winked at Betty and led Cheryl towards the bar.

“Betty Cooper you are a sight for sore eyes,” Jughead said walking over. Betty grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Betty said and he leaned his forehead on hers. He threw his arm around her shoulder and led her into the party. She stayed tucked into his side all night with no desire to move. Betty closed her eyes and then opened them looking out at her friends and family.

She would change nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that it a wrap. I am honestly surprised how fast I am finishing things. Or that I am finishing works at all. I have an idea document with a bunch of random stuff coming to mind that I might try to put into something real. Thanks for sticking with me this far. A few chapters ago I listed ideas for possible stories. If any of those sound readable let me know. Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Leave a kudos or a comment if you are feeling extra generous.


End file.
